The present invention relates generally to keyboards and, more specifically, to foldable keyboards which can be used in slate personal computers (PCs).
In recent years, portable computers have evolved from transportable suitcase style computers, to laptops or notebooks, and then to slate PCs (also referred to as “tablets” or “pure tablets”). Portable laptops or notebook computers generally have full-sized or nearly full-sized keyboards that allow data entry. However, such computers do not readily allow data entry when the user is standing, in motion, or away from a table.
Slate PCs may allow a user enter data while standing, in motion, or away from a table by using a stylus or touch screen. Stylus or touch screen data entry is much slower than data entry by a full sized keyboard, particularly if the user is experienced with a keyboard. In addition, while sitting at a desk and using a slate PC to process data, users may find it convenient to have the display screen set upright. In addition, users may change the standing angle of the slate PC from time to time subject to the change of the sitting posture.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a slate PC to have a keyboard, a latchkey mechanism, and back support for rapid data entry.